The present invention relates to a measuring device for accurately adjusting the start-of-measurement of a measuring transducer of two-conductor design. As is well known, it is specified for such measuring transducers that their start-of-measurement be at a current of 4 mA. In view of the desired accuracy, this start-of-measurement must be adjusted very accurately, to .+-.1%. Because of the required high accuracy, this can be accomplished with a digital multimeter; moving-coil indicating instruments are not usable. For adjusting the start-of-measurement of a measuring transducer of two-conductor design, a digital multimeter has therefore always been required to date, which must also be available for checking the start of measurement. Since such measuring devices are relatively expensive, it is not desirable to assign one permanently to a measuring transducer of two-conductor design.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to develop a measuring device for the accurate adjustment of the start-of-measurement of a measuring transducer of two-conductor design which is of simple construction, yet which maintains the required accuracy.
It is a further object to develop such a measuring device which can be produced cost-effectively, so that it can be a fixed part of every measuring transducer of two-conductor design.